Un simple diario
by Aru97
Summary: Johanna necesita sacarse mucha cosas de dentro. Más de las que ella misma piensa. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro Días Oscuros. Este fic es para Sweet.dreams.86 usando su primera petición. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, espero que te guste!


El humo grisáceo inundaba la habitación, como si se tratase de una niebla profunda y densa, impidiendo el campo de visión y provocando un fuerte picor en los ojos.

-¿Puedes apagar eso, por favor? –preguntó una mujer de aspecto cansado, la cual no paraba de azotar al aire, en un intento de espantar aquel humo.

-Podría… –resolvió la otra chica. Ésta última estaba sentada de una forma irregular en la butaca, con los pies en el respaldo y la cabeza colgando. Entre sus dedos destacaba el cigarrillo, responsable de aquella humareda.

-Johanna, apágalo.

La aludida sonrió, pegando una última y alargada calada antes de apretar el cigarro contra el cenicero.

-Antes eras más divertida –refunfuñó, colocándose las manos tras la cabeza.

-Sí, pero entonces apareciste tú –aportó, acercándose hacia la ventana para abrirla –. Y entonces todo se fue a la mierda.

Una carcajada grave y sonora inundó la habitación. Johanna se revolvió en el sitio mientras reía con ganas, provocando una leve sonrisa en su acompañante.

-Bueno veamos, ¿Has hecho los ejercicios que te puse?

-Sabes, nunca hice los deberes en el colegio, jamás, pero se los robaba a un par de enclenques y listo.

-Johanna… Es imposible que se lo hayas robado a alguien, pues sólo tú podías hacerlo, ¿Y bien?

-Lo intenté, pero… No pude –respondió con un cierto tono de congoja.

-¿Cogiste el hacha?

-Yo… Se me… Se me escurrió de los dedos y…

-Está bien –concedió, garabateando algo en su pequeño cuaderno –. Entonces llegaste a coger el hacha ¿Cuánto? ¿Unos segundos o un minuto?

-¿Cómo cojones quieres que lo sepa? ¡No llevaba un maldito cronómetro justo en ese momento! –gruñó con fiereza.

-Bueno… Pues supongo que tendré que ponerte otro ejercicio –Johanna bufó en respuesta –. Ummm… ¿Qué tal se te da escribir?

Ella la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo que escribir?

-Sí, ya sabes –dijo haciendo florituras en el aire con su bolígrafo.

-Ya sé lo que es escribir, Adel, no me tomes por idiota –replicó, sacándole la lengua –. La pregunta es, ¿Qué quieres que escriba?

-Algo parecido a un diario, en el que pusieras todo lo que te aflige, lo que te enfurece y lo que te agrada, todo en general.

-Ya, claro, y también podré detallar mis experiencias amorosas y lo mucho que me gustó que Peter me…

-¡Eh, eh! ¡No me seas soez!

-¿Qué ocurre, Adel? ¿Acaso no me has dicho que lo escriba todo? –aportó con malicia.

Ella suspiró, se acercó a una cómoda y rebuscó entre los papeles. Al final sacó una libreta, de tapa marrón con un cierre de botón. Lo sopesó entre sus manos, cerciorándose de que estaba limpio y después volvió junto a Johanna.

-Aquí tienes –dijo cediéndole el cuaderno –. Quiero cinco páginas cada día, ¿Entendido?

Johanna se incorporó y lo cogió entre sus manos.

-Cinco páginas es mucho –gruñó.

-Son suficientes, créeme dentro de poco te parecerán pocas.

-Si tú lo dices… –Lo guardó en la mochila, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta –. ¿Algo más?

-Pues sí. Podrías dejar de fumar.

Johanna se giró y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Sí, podría…

* * *

Los dedos de Johana repiqueteaban contra la encimera, esperando a que la cafetera estuviera lista. Por las ventanas entraban algunos rayos de sol otoñal, inundando la estancia de una agradable luz. De fondo sonaba una canción instrumental, en la que el solo de guitarra intentaba quitarle protagonismo al bajo.

Al fin el gorgoteo de la cafetera irrumpió entre todo lo demás, Johanna la apartó del fuego y se dispuso a llenar la taza. Entonces se la acercó a los labios y bebió.

No contenta con ese sabor amargo, se acercó a un cajón y rebuscó en su interior, hasta dar con la pequeña cajita de cartón. Sonrió mientras cerraba el cajón con un golpe de cadera, se acercó a la ventana y encendió el cigarro.

A lo lejos había un tocón de madera, levantado en posición vertical, y a su lado una herramienta larga, compuesta por un palo de madera y una hoja de metal afilado en el extremo. Johanna observó el hacha en silencio, mientras producía calada tras calada.

A su mente vinieron imágenes de muerte y tortura, en las que los chillidos y aullidos de dolor retumbaban en su cabeza. Cuerpos sin vida descansaban a sus pies y, en ambas manos, brillaban las hojas de dos hachas, manchadas de sangre

Johanna cerró los ojos con crudeza, obligándose a apartar la vista de aquel objeto, el cual antaño había sido su mejor amigo y, ahora, tan sólo era portador de horribles visiones, recuerdos y pesadillas.

Centró entonces su mirada hacia la mesa, sobre la que descansaba la pequeña libreta. Suspiró y, cogiendo la taza con la mano libre, se acercó a la mesa, quedando en frente de aquel objeto.

Manoseó la portada con el dedo y la abrió, observando las finas líneas azuladas que marcaban cada página. Apuró el cigarrillo y lo apagó contra el cenicero.

-Está bien –susurró, hurgando entre el cajón hasta dar con un bolígrafo –. Que no se diga…

_**13 de Octubre**_

_**Bueno, no sé cómo cojones se empieza esto… ¿Debo presentarme?**_

_**Esto es una gilipollez… En fin;**_

_**Mi nombre es Johanna Mason. Tengo 23 años y vengo del distrito 7 de Panem… Participé en los 71 y 75 Juegos del Hambre… Después el Capitolio me capturó e hizo lo imposible para convertir mi vida en una auténtica mierda… Aunque eso no es nuevo, claro… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tengo que contar mi vida? Joder…**_

_**Pues si hay que hacerlo, comencemos desde el principio; la verdad es que siempre me han jodido, primero en la cosecha; cuando salí como tributo pensé que mi vida llegaba a su fin, lo cual era bastante jodido pues tenía una idea más agradable sobre mi futuro… Pero bueno, me metí en ese tren y marché al Capitolio. El otro tributo era como un grano en el culo, no diré nada más…**_

_**El mentor era un capullo con más ego que el mismísimo Snow ¡Y no hablemos de los estilistas! Muchas veces tenía que contenerme para no clavarles mi hacha entre esas cejas tan jodidamente extrañas…**_

_**Mi plan desde el principio fue hacerme la débil ¡Hasta mi mentor se lo creyó! (Capullo) Por lo que no me esforcé lo más mínimo, sólo comí, sobé y volví a comer (¿Qué más daba ponerme como un tonel? ¡Luego acabaría pasando hambre!) Por desgracia el otro tributo le faltaba un hervor… Demostró su habilidad con el hacha desde el primer día (La cual era más bien mediocre) y se lo cargaron nada más empezar… Patético.**_

_**El resto de los Juegos fue bastante tranquilo, los muy gilipollas pasaban de mí y eso me permitió ver cómo se mataban unos a otros. Luego me hice con un hacha y el resto estaba cantado. Lo malo vino después, el Capitolio pretendía que me hiciera una de sus "personas de compañía" y yo les dije "¿Qué clase de anormal quiere ser vuestra puta? ¡Anda ya!". Pero no se dieron por vencidos y ante mi negativa se desencadenó el infierno. Perdí todo lo que tenía, pero gané algo que jamás se me irá del pecho, el odio hacia esos cabronazos.**_

_**¿Es suficiente? ¿No? ¡Anda y que os jodan!**_

* * *

_**16 de Octubre**_

_**Me acabo de enterar de que tengo que escribir en esta mierda todos los días ¡¿TODOS LOS PUTOS DÍAS?!**_

_**Adel, te odio…**_

_**En fin, sigamos con esto;**_

_**Después de los Juegos tuve que hacerme mentora ¿Y para qué cojones lo hacía? Los muy estúpidos decían que no sabía enseñar y preferían hacer caso al otro… ¿El resultado? No ganamos en ningún otro desde entonces… Estúpidos…**_

_**Y, cuando creía que acabaría aburriéndome con tanta muerte, aparecieron esos dos del distrito 12, Katniss y Peeta. Siempre pensé que su "romance" era de mentira, que sólo consistía en una inteligente estrategia (Al fin algo de cerebro) para mantener al Capitolio atado y enganchado. Ahora sé que su cuento se transformó en verdad, a veces hablo con Katniss, es una grandísima hija de su madre, por eso nos llevamos tan bien.**_

_**Tras los 74 Juegos vinieron los 75 o como yo lo llamo "La Gran Cabronada" ¿En qué consistió? Pues el Capitolio pensó que estaría bien sacar tributos entre los vencedores (hijos de puta) y los muy cabrones lo hicieron ¡Uy si lo hicieron! Y, cómo no, resulta que yo era la última vencedora viva… mierda.**_

_**Por mucho que intentamos pararlos, nada de lo que hicimos valió (hijos de puta) y los muy (hijos de puta) cogieron sus (putas) máquinas y su (puta) tecnología y nos jodieron pero bien. Lo único bueno de todo eso fue que levantamos asperezas y unimos fuerzas… Tal vez más de las que me gustaría admitir.**_

_**Todos estábamos enterados del Plan, todos menos Katniss. Mi trabajo consistía en asegurarme que su trasero estuviera siempre a salvo, pero la muy desconfiada pensaba que quería matarla… No lo negaré, a veces me daba ganas de hacerlo…**_

_**Pero no todo acabó como era de esperar y nos cogieron a Peeta y a mí. A partir de ese momento hicieron de cada segundo una tortura… Pero no me harás hablar de ello, Adel.**_

* * *

_**21 de Octubre**_

_**Has insistido en que lo escriba… Todo con tal de que dejes de darme el coñazo…**_

_**Mi tortura consistías en dos cosas, agua y descargas eléctricas. Me sumergían en un tanque de contención y era conectada a unos tubos respiratorios para poder aguantar más allá abajo. Después utilizaban cables y rodeaban mi cuerpo con ellos… El dolor era… Indescriptible… Y lo peor fue que los muy capullos me curaban las heridas, para poder reabrirlas al día siguiente.**_

_**Me sentía… Sola… En una oscuridad que me envolvía y con la única luz que desprendía la corriente eléctrica al hacer tierra con mi cuerpo. Acabé temiendo al agua, a la oscuridad y a todo aquello que me relacionara con el Capitolio.**_

_**¿Ya estás contenta?**_

_**22 de Octubre**_

_**¿Sabes? He tenido que recuperar el diario de manos de mi vecino. No debería haberlo lanzado contra su casa y ahora, tendré que pagarle uno de sus cristales, a pesad de que él ha insistido en que no hacía falta.**_

_**¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Ha dicho que aceptaría una cita a cambio! ¡Ja! ¡Y yo que pensaba que ya lo había visto todo! Pero, lo siento por él, los biólogos con pinta de sabiondos no son mi tipo… Aunque no era feo del todo… Y estaba bastante fornido… Y… ¿Pero qué cojones digo?**_

_**Ignora eso, ¿Sí?**_

_**Yendo a lo importante, hoy he vuelto a intentar bañarme y… Te alegrará saber que he conseguido meterme hasta la cintura… Puede que esto ayude al fin y al cabo… Sólo he dicho puede ¿Vale? No seas orgullosa.**_

_**Puede que… Acabe aceptando la cita… ¿Qué? ¡Hace mucho que no disfruto que un hombre me**** como si un hubiera un mañana… Que conste que lo he tachado por ti, para que luego digas.**_

* * *

_**23 de Octubre**_

_**Sí, acabé aceptando la cita… Y no, no me lo llevé a casa el primer día… ¿Adivinas el motivo? ¡Es tradicional! Ya ves, me ha tocado la lotería…**_

_**Pero en fin, me ha pedido otra y, he de admitirlo, he aceptado. No lo pasé mal en la última y su compañía me ayudó a olvidarme de ti y tu ridícula tarea. ¡Hasta le he hablado de ti! Pero no te ilusiones, no hay nada… Eso sí, esta noche pienso llevármelo a la cama**_…

* * *

**_24 de Octubre_**

**_Venga, échamelo en cama… Hoy tampoco lo he conseguido… ¡Pero he estado a punto! Al menos le he robado el mejor beso que ha tenido en su vida ¡Ja! Deberías haber visto su cara… Adorable… Te diría que ignoraras eso, pero sé que no vas a hacerlo… Cabronaza._**

**_¿Y sabes qué? Hoy he cogido el hacha ¡Y he cortado el puñetero tocón! ¡De una sentada! Sigo en forma, a pesar de todo._**

**_Hoy me ha llamado Katniss, por lo visto Peeta al fin ha dado en el clavo y, sí, está esperando una niña. No sé cómo quieren tener a esas criaturas cagonas, lloronas y debiluchas… Pero en fin, tendré que visitarla cuando la pequeña_ bollo ardiente_ nazca (Sí, Katniss me ha chillado por el apodo) Pero no me digas que no pega… La chica en llamas y el chico del pan… ¡De eso sale un bollo ardiente, coño! … Ay… A veces me asombro de mi propia creatividad…_**

**_PD: Hoy he empezado a dejar de fumar... Necesito café._**

* * *

**_30 de Octubre_**

**_¡Ey, antes de que me mates por saltarme unos días, tengo una excusa!_**

**_El jodido de Sam me ha convencido para irnos a un lago cerca de aquí. Yo ya le había advertido de mi "hidrofobia" pero él insistió y… Adivina quien se bañó después de múltiples amenazas, arañazos e improperios… ¡Yo misma! Pero sólo hasta las rodillas, no te vayas a crecer, eh._**

**_Pero, claro, si el muy capullo me ofrece algo tan suculento a cambio de un remojón… ¿Quién soy yo para negarme? Por lo menos se habrá levantado con unas GRANDES agujetas por lo de anoche… ¡Ja! Como te dije, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, al fin y al cabo…_**

**_ooOOOoo_**

Hacía ya siete meses de aquello. Johanna había continuado con el diario, escribiendo, no día a día, pero sí con cierta regularidad, hasta que la última página llegó a sus dedos.

Ella sonrió, apartándose el cabello rojizo, ya de una longitud considerable, de la cara y acercando el bolígrafo hacia el papel.

A su espalda un chico de pelo negro azabache trajinaba con la olla, vertiendo condimentos en ella. Entonces, se volvió y, observándola con picardía. Se aproximó con sigilo, hasta entrelazar sus brazos con la cintura de la chica.

-¿Ya es la última? –preguntó, besando su cuello con dulzura.

-Sí, al fin podré acabar esta condena –susurró en respuesta.

-Bueno, pues no tardes mucho, Peeta y Katniss llegarán pronto con la pequeña_ "bollo ardiente"_.

Johanna soltó una carcajada tranquila.

-Más vale que Katniss no te oiga, o acabarás sin cabeza –le reprochó con malicia, empujándole hacia atrás con un golpecito de cadera –. ¡Y déjame escribir!

-¡A la orden, doña mandona! –exclamó, alejándose para darle espacio.

Se sentó, sonriendo, mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras que pondrían fin a aquel diario. Pero, cuando sus dedos comenzaron a escribir, éstas salieron solas.

**_2 de Mayo_**

**_Aquí me tienes de nuevo, preparada para terminar lo que hace 7 meses jamás pensé que podría llegar a hacer. He de admitirlo, me ha ayudado, más de lo que ambas creíamos._**

**_Con Sam, todo vuelve a tener esa claridad que tanto añoraba y creo que, a partir de ahora, todo irá sobre ruedas._**

**_Ha guardado el hacha, no la volveré a utilizar. Pero tampoco volveré a temerla, igual que al agua. A nada más, nunca más._**

**_Y, tampoco espero volver a ir a tu despacho jamás de los jamases. Aunque sabes que serás bien recibida aquí, siempre que quieras._**

**_¿Sabes? Puede que, después de todo, la vida no sea una completa mierda…_**

Su mirada se levantó del papel para observar aquel aparato rectangular y alargado, en cuyo extremo destacaba una esquina rosa chicle, marcando en la ventana de cristal "2 semanas".

Sonrió, palpando su vientre con cierto cariño. Aquello había llegado de improviso y, sin embargo, no estaba asustada ni enfadada.

"Mi vida acaba de comenzar y, sí, estoy deseando que empiece".

ooOOO

Me he divertido mucho escribiéndote este pequeño one-shoot de broma/romance/drama.

Espero que te guste y que consiga sacarte alguna carcajada.

Que pases un buen día!

*Aru*


End file.
